


first day

by MrsMonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, References to Depression, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMonic/pseuds/MrsMonic
Summary: Tips to beat anxiety.
Kudos: 1





	first day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to help myself, I hope it will help you too.
> 
> I'm sorry english is not my first language.

.first day.

First, move yourself. This will be your mantra; _no matter what your situation keep moving._

… The bed is uncomfortable; the raises of sun already light up the bedroom’s wall, but I don’t have forces to get up.

It does not matter. Remember your mantra.

Don’t get your phone. Take a shower.

Don’t think about thinking about your problems, your neurosis.

Take a deep breath.

*cold in the belly*

Take a deep breath.

*accelerated heart*

Take a deep breath.

*wobbly legs*

Take a deep breath.

No, you are not dying.

Put on your favorite clothes. Feel comfortable.

Drink water.

/synchronicity II, the police/

Fill your head with something you like even if in just thoughts.

LEAVE HOME.

Walk.

If tiredness hits, look for someone (that who you feel good) to talk.

Do not forget your mantra.

Do not forget your mantra.


End file.
